


Picture Perfect

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Blaine has a brand new camera and wants to test it out by photographing his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For K. Happy Birthday!

“Kurt, it's here!” Blaine’s voice rang out before Kurt even had a chance to slide the loft door shut behind him. Kurt looked over to where his husband sat, a huge grin on his face and the brand new camera he had been coveting in his hands, the packaging strewn haphazardly over the table in his rush to get at his new toy. He cradled it carefully, eyes sparkling with delight at the amazing photographs he'd be able to capture with it. He couldn't wait to try it out.

“Let me guess,” Kurt began, “this means…” He knew how Blaine got with a new camera in hand.

“Please, Kurt? You know you're my favorite subject.” He looked up at his husband with wide, hopeful eyes. He knew Kurt wouldn't turn him down, but a little extra pleading never hurt.

“Of course, Blaine. Let me just go change out of my uniform.” Kurt headed towards the bedroom to change, and Blaine got up to take a few test shots, checking the lighting and tweaking the camera’s settings. He walked over to the curtain that separated their bedroom from the rest of the loft. Kurt had shed his Spotlight Diner uniform and traded it for a pair of worn jeans and a ratty t-shirt. He was currently kneeling on the bed with a comb, coaxing his hair back to perfection after a long shift at the diner. Blaine couldn't resist snapping a shot.

“Blaine! You could at least wait til I'm ready!” Kurt protested.

“You look more than ready to me,“ Blaine said from behind the camera. “Though you're making me want to put this camera down, tear that shirt from your body and ravish you instead of continuing this photoshoot.” Kurt looked delectable all disheveled on the bed, and Blaine couldn't help wanting to get at the silky skin that peeked through the holes in Kurt’s shirt.

“Who's stopping you?” Kurt answered coyly, raising his eyebrows and casting a flirty glance towards Blaine. Blaine snapped that shot too.

“No one, I suppose,” he said as he walked over to the bed, set the camera down gently and ran his hands up Kurt’s back under the shirt, pulling him up against his chest and breathing him in. He pressed a kiss to Kurt’s neck, letting his tongue caress the smooth skin, tasting the slight saltiness, and feeling his own arousal quickly growing. “Kurt…” he sighed. He worked his way up to Kurt’s jaw, loving the feel of the light stubble there. Kurt turned his head, lips seeking Blaine’s, and Blaine kissed back hungrily.

As much as Blaine wanted to grab hold of one of the tears in Kurt's shirt and literally rip it away, this was still Kurt, and deliberately destroying a piece of clothing would not do. Instead Blaine gently pushed Kurt away to make enough space between them for him to lift his shirt over his head, tossing it aside and savoring the expanse of skin it revealed. Kurt made quick work of Blaine’s buttons and shoved his shirt from his shoulders. Blaine let it fall heedlessly to the floor, pushing Kurt back onto the bed before climbing onto it himself. Kurt caught himself on his elbow and lay propped up, chest bare, jeans slung low on his hips.

“God, Kurt, you're gorgeous.” Blaine's mouth watered in anticipation, but even so his mind's eye was framing Kurt as he reached over for the camera. “May I?”

Kurt indicated his consent with the subtlest of nods and an inviting look tossed in Blaine’s direction. Blaine swallowed hard and started snapping, admiring his husband’s sculpted body as he went, from his well-defined shoulders to the scant smattering of hair on his chest, to the courser trail that led down his abs until it disappeared beneath the waistline of his jeans, where the outline of his hard cock was already visible.

Blaine felt Kurt’s eyes on him and looked up from the camera to see Kurt’s tongue slide slowly over his lower lip, eyes now locked with Blaine’s. In that moment, Blaine could wait no longer. He leaned across Kurt to set the camera on the nightstand, then lowered himself over him, connecting their bodies and drawing him into a deep kiss. “Want you,” he murmured as he moved against him, reaching down to palm Kurt’s erection through his jeans. Kurt bucked up against him. “Please…” he said.

Blaine kneeled up and reached to undo Kurt’s button, but Kurt pushed him away, undressing himself instead. Blaine took the opportunity to unzip his own jeans, pushing down his briefs to stroke at his own bulging cock, groaning in relief as he did so.

Kurt eyed Blaine’s cock greedily. “I want to taste you. Come here,” he said, clutching at Blaine’s hips and pulling him close as he fell back against the pillows. He slid Blaine’s pants the rest of the way down and Blaine quickly wriggled out of them and kneeled over Kurt’s chest, guiding his cock towards Kurt’s mouth. Kurt batted Blaine’s hand away. “Let me…” he said as his hand circled the base and his tongue licked a stripe to the very tip. Blaine moaned as he reached back to stroke Kurt’s cock behind him. “So good…” he cried out as he felt Kurt’s warm mouth engulfing him. “Kurt…”

Kurt sucked eagerly at Blaine’s cock, at the same time bucking up into his fist, pleasure building, but wanting only to prolong it. He released his hand from Blaine’s cock, giving him a meaningful look, and reached down to pull Blaine’s hand away from his own cock. Getting the message, Blaine leaned forward, supporting himself on both hands, and gently fucked into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt murmured his pleasure as he reached up and pressed a finger to Blaine’s lips, begging entrance. Blaine swirled his tongue around it as passionately as if it had been Kurt’s cock. One hand still resting lightly on Blaine’s hip, Kurt trailed his spit-slick finger around to Blaine’s ass and pressed it gently between his cheeks, teasing at his hole.

“Kurt, yes…” Blaine panted, pressing back, chasing the pleasure he knew Kurt could bring him. As Kurt’s finger slid inside, Blaine pressed forward again into the wet heat of Kurt’s mouth, loving the sensation of being both filled and surrounded. He couldn’t help but move faster, and he knew as soon as he felt Kurt’s finger brush against his prostate that he wouldn’t last much longer. “Kurt, I’m going to…” he warned as he thrust again, the tip of his cock reaching Kurt’s throat, his ass contracting around Kurt’s finger as his orgasm hit.

“God, Kurt, I need more. Fuck me...please…” Blaine breathed out in gasps as he came down. Kurt slid out from beneath him, reaching over to the bedside drawer to grab the lube. Blaine was still on his knees, ass on display, resting on his forearms, just waiting for Kurt. Kurt knelt behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and drawing it slowly down his back. “Beautiful…” he said. “Just beautiful.” He leaned over and placed a kiss at the base of Blaine’s neck, then trailed kisses down his spine. It made Blaine feel cherished, but at the same time, he couldn’t take the tease any longer. “Kurt…” he whined, “please…”

Kurt responded by drawing his thumbs between Blaine’s cheeks and licking a wide stripe from Blaine’s balls to his hole, making him shudder. He planted a kiss on the cheek of Blaine’s ass, just barely resisting biting into that perfect flesh, and picking up the lube again he coated two fingers, sliding them against Blaine, rubbing and teasing before finding his hole once more and carefully pressing inside. “Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine gasped. As Kurt pushed further in, stretching Blaine, he couldn't resist leaning down to lap at his rim, stroking his fingers in and out and teasing with his tongue. “So good for me,” he sighed as he pulled away, watching his fingers fucking into his husband. “Wanna fuck you…” He pulled his fingers out slightly, adding more lube before pressing a third finger in alongside the others.

“Please,” Blaine cried out, “I'm ready...just, please...now…”

Kurt left one steadying hand on Blaine's hip, not wanting to lose contact, slicked his cock and rose on his knees behind Blaine, slowly pressing inside. “God you feel so good, Blaine,” he said, running a hand lovingly up and down Blaine's back until he was flush against Blaine's ass. Blaine could only moan with pleasure in response. He felt his already satisfied cock start to harden again as Kurt fucked him from behind. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being filled by Kurt. Blaine lifted up onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs wider and pushing back against Kurt, wanting to take him as deep as possible. Kurt stilled for a moment, grasping Blaine's hips, holding him close. With a nudge, he encouraged him forward again and Blaine slid slowly off Kurt's cock, savoring the drag, before thrusting back again. They kept a steady rhythm and as Kurt felt his climax approaching he needed to be even closer to Blaine. He sat back on his heels, pulling Blaine up by his shoulders to rest in his lap. As Blaine rode his cock, Kurt reached forward to grasp Blaine's now fully hard erection, his other arm wrapped around Blaine’s chest and his face buried against his back, nuzzling and kissing at his shoulders, breathing him in. “Blaine...so close…” Kurt arched up hard into Blaine's ass as he came. Blaine cried out his own pleasure as Kurt pulsed inside him. Desperate for his own release he threw his head back against Kurt, who absently stroked his neck and nipples while quickening his strokes over Blaine's swollen cock. “Kurt,” he cried out as spilled over Kurt's hand. Exhausted, he slumped back against his husband. Kurt held him close and reached for some tissues, cleaning them up a bit before easing them carefully down to their pillows. Kurt's softening cock slid out of Blaine, but he stayed spooned up tight behind him, and Blaine snuggled contentedly into his embrace.

“Well, that took a turn,” Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine's shoulder. “I hope you don't do that with all of your models,” he teased.

“Only the hottest ones,” Blaine teased back, twisting around to face Kurt and reaching up to run his hand through his hair. That earned him a quick swat on the ass, but Kurt laughed.

“Hottest _one_ ,” he corrected himself.

“Better,” Kurt said. “And I could use some new headshots. Maybe tomorrow you can actually take that new camera for a test run instead of using it as an excuse to seduce me…”

“Kurt! I would never!” Blaine pretended to be affronted.

“Mmhm,” said Kurt, humoring him. “Whatever you say, Blaine.”

“I can't help it if you're irresistible.”

Kurt made a thoughtful face, cocking his head to the side as if considering the merits of Blaine's statement. “True,” he said with a smirk, extricating himself from Blaine's embrace and propping himself up on his elbow. “You're pretty tempting yourself though,” he said, gazing down at Blaine's naked body and trailing a hand down his chest.

“Kurt, you can't possibly want more after all that,” Blaine huffed. “I love you, but I don't think I have it in me to go again right now.”

“Oh, not now. How about we get cleaned up and get dinner...then maybe you'll let me have a turn behind the lense?” he offered suggestively.

“Oh,” said Blaine, stretching out and starting to rise, his sated body beginning to tingle with interest again. “Yes, I think that can be arranged.” He held out his hand to Kurt to pull him up off the bed. “Shower with me?”

They kept their shower mostly chaste, caressing each other's bodies as they washed each other off, dropping kisses to shoulders and necks, and Kurt massaging shampoo through Blaine's curls. When they were rinsed and dry, Blaine stood at the sink with a towel around his hips and reached for the hair gel, but Kurt stopped him. “No, leave it. Please? I love your curls, and we aren't going anywhere.”

Blaine hesitated for only a moment before returning the gel to its place on the counter. “For you, anything,” he said, reaching up to tousle his curls into some semblance of neatness before they dried completely wild. He rarely left it completely ungelled, but he knew what his curls did for Kurt. There would be good things in this for him later too, of that he was certain.

~

Kurt threw together a simple dinner while Blaine cleared the mess he had left on the table and opened a bottle of wine. After they ate, they curled up together on the couch, Blaine's head on Kurt's chest and Kurt running his fingers absently through Blaine's hair. “Mmm,” Blaine hummed contentedly, “feels nice…” He grabbed Kurt's free hand and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Love you…”

“I love you, too,” Kurt said.

“Sleepy…” Blaine muttered.

“Blaine! It's 8:30!” Kurt laughed. “No sleeping yet. You still owe me my turn with the camera, too,” he reminded.

“But…” Blaine snuffled and burrowed adorably into Kurt's chest, not bothering to finish his sentence.

“What if I do this…” Kurt said as he teased one of Blaine's nipples through his tight Dalton t-shirt, trying to rouse his interest.

“Mmm…” Blaine responded, arching into Kurt's touch.

“Or this…” Kurt continued as he trailed his hand down Blaine's chest and slid it under the hem of his shirt, letting his thumb stroke at the skin beneath. From there he moved down to the V of Blaine's hips as it disappeared under the waistband of his sweats where Blaine's cock started to stir with interest at Kurt's ministrations.

“Kurt… Ok, you win. I'm awake.” Sleep was no match for Kurt's touch. Blaine rose to straddle Kurt's lap, taking hold of Kurt's face and guiding their lips together. Kurt continued to tease at Blaine's hips and thighs, studiously avoiding his cock even as it grew harder beneath his pants. Kurt's own cock twitched beneath Blaine, longing for contact. Blaine pulled back from the kiss and slid his hand down between them, palming Kurt through his yoga pants. The thin fabric left little to the imagination. “I want to suck you,” he said.

“Oh god, yes. Please,” said Kurt.

Blaine leaned back in to kiss at Kurt's jaw, slowly working his way down his neck, tugging at Kurt's collar to nip at his collarbones, sliding his hands against Kurt's firm chest and lowering himself from the couch to the floor to kneel in front of Kurt. “Up…” He tapped Kurt's hip to get him to rise so Blaine could peel down his pants, revealing his flushed cock, already glistening at the tip.

He pressed kisses to Kurt's thighs, inhaling his musky scent, working upwards to swirl his tongue over Kurt's balls. Kurt groaned in appreciation and anticipation. Blaine took his cock in hand, letting his tongue follow the path of Kurt's vein and circling the tip, the taste of the precome that had gathered there fueling his arousal. He pulled off and gazed up at Kurt. “You taste so good. I want more, Kurt.”

Kurt knew by the fire in Blaine's amber eyes what he was asking for. He rose from the couch and stood in front of him. “Is this what you want, Blaine?” he asked, stroking his hard cock as Blaine looked up at him.

“Yes...Kurt…” He rose higher onto his knees to take Kurt into his mouth. He pushed Kurt's hand away and replaced it with his own, wanting to be the sole source of Kurt's pleasure. Kurt pulled his shirt off and brought his hands down to Blaine’s head, letting his fingers tangle in Blaine's curls, holding him close. Blaine caressed Kurt's cock with his tongue and he sucked and stroked eagerly as his free hand wandered from Kurt’s hip to his ass.

Kurt moaned above him. Blaine was so beautiful on his knees beneath him. So good at giving Kurt pleasure, but also at letting Kurt take pleasure. Kurt reached to take Blaine's hand from his cock, pulling it up for a quick kiss before releasing it. Blaine let it come to rest at Kurt's hip, waiting, eyes on Kurt's. Kurt threaded his fingers back through Blaine's hair, gripping his head close, and slid his cock further into Blaine's mouth. He questioned Blaine with his eyes and Blaine nodded his assent before lowering his eyes to watch Kurt thrust into his mouth, holding his head steady. As Kurt fucked into him, Blaine worked his cock with his tongue and held tight to Kurt's hips. Blaine let Kurt set the rhythm, letting himself enjoy Kurt's strong hands clutching him, his cock sliding through lips slick with saliva and begging entrance at his throat. Blaine moaned and hummed his own pleasure around Kurt. Kurt quickened his pace as he felt his climax building, holding tightly to Blaine's curls as he spilled down his throat.

Blaine swallowed around Kurt's orgasm, licking gently at his cock when it was over until Kurt withdrew from his mouth, falling to his knees to kiss Blaine hard, relishing the taste of himself on Blaine's tongue. “You are incredible,” he said. “And entirely too clothed. How are these still on?” he asked, indicating both Blaine's tee and the sweatpants that were now clearly tented with Blaine's arousal. “Also, I believe you owe me a photoshoot.”

Kurt pulled up the yoga pants that had puddled at his feet and headed to the shelf in the corner of the living room that held Blaine's cameras. He selected one that Blaine had shown him how to use and turned back toward Blaine who was still kneeling on the floor beside the couch and about to remove his shirt. “Wait,” said Kurt. “Stand up.”

Blaine stood and turned toward Kurt, who had the camera raised and ready. “Strip for me? Slowly?”

It was odd for Blaine to be in front of the camera, but for Kurt he would do anything. He gripped the hem of his shirt and raised it up, stretching, revealing his toned chest beneath. He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it onto the couch. “These too?” he asked, hooking his thumb into his waistband.

“Not yet,” he replied. “Sit?” Kurt indicated the repurposed antique car seat and Blaine crossed the room and leaned back into it, stretching his arms above his head and crossing his hands behind his neck. “So sexy,” Kurt said, capturing his husband’s pose. “Ok, now the pants…but tease me…”

Blaine complied, edging his thumbs beneath the waistband and dipping it suggestively, slowly revealing his hips, teasing at his cock over the fabric.

“God, Blaine, so hot…”

He slipped the pants down and off, his cock stiff over his abs, begging for attention.

“Touch yourself, Blaine. Show me how you make yourself feel good.”

Blaine forgot all about the camera, forgot that Kurt was documenting this. He was lost in the headiness of Kurt’s command and in his own pleasure at finally taking his neglected cock in hand. He stroked slowly, breathing out Kurt’s name as the waves of pleasure hit him. With his free hand he teased at his nipples, then wandered down to cup his balls as he continued stroking his cock. “Kurt…”

“Show me, Blaine. Let me see you come.”

Blaine had already been on edge. Kurt’s voice reminding him that he was on display for his husband pushed him over and he pulsed over his hand, spilling up onto his chest, breathing hard. “Kurt, oh my god…”

Kurt put down the camera and walked over to Blaine, kneeling at his side. “Beautiful. I love watching you,” he said as he swirled a fingertip lazily across Blaine’s abs before bringing it to his mouth and sucking it clean. “Mmm…” he said, and smiled at Blaine, stroking a soothing hand down his arm as he recovered. He rested his head in Blaine’s lap and Blaine stroked his hair, content in the moment. Eventually Kurt stirred. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. And then more cuddles.”

“Definitely more cuddles,” said Blaine. “And I’m going to need to see what’s on that camera.”

Once they were clean and dressed again, they snuggled up to look at the results of the evening’s photoshoots. Though there were no doubt some amazing shots, both agreed that there was no way any of the photos would ever make it out of their very private portfolio...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This went in a completely different direction from what I originally intended, and the boys earned themselves that E rating. I am but their scribe. 
> 
> Inspired by Chris Colfer's No Tofu photoshoot and this photoset: http://dashacolfercriss.tumblr.com/post/140709736015
> 
>  


End file.
